Reencontrandonos
by cheshire-chan04
Summary: Wow lo siento tanto, habia olvidado por completo subir mis otros fics, esta es la continuacion de "Quiero empezar de nuevo" para quienes lo esperaba, en serio lo siento n.nU Cuidado que hay lemon y es shota, pero vamos no podia dejar que Loki creciera de la nada XD. Ahora por fin los dos hermanos se reecuentran en el lecho, lo siento por Sif...en ve


**Reencontrandonos**

_Thor sintió una calidez que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, tanto que hasta pensaba que solo había sido un sueño, una calidez que solo él podía entregarle. Sus labios se juntaron como las piezas de un rompecabezas que coincidían perfectamente, como si ese fuera su lugar natural, como si sus cuerpos hubiesen sido diseñados para encajar a la perfección. El beso se fue volviendo un poco más intenso y lentamente Thor fue abriendo sus hermosos ojos azules._

Frente a su mirada estaba el rostro de un hermoso ángel. Su blanca piel se veía etérea debido al resplandor de algunas estrellas que observaban desde aquel lejano manto negro, como dos figuras volvían a reencontrarse.

Aquel ave, aquel (…) de plumaje negro observaba con sus brillantes ojos como su nuevo yo continuaba lo que una vez habían comenzado y que debido a la crueldad del destino no pudo continuar. Era gracioso, sentía celos de si mismo, pero nuevamente jamás lo reconocería.

El pequeño Loki, lentamente se fue separando de los labios de su hermano debido a una necesidad natural que era el respirar que en este momento se le hacía odiosa. Abrió lentamente sus bellos ojos de intenso verde y se encontró con la mirada cálida y anhelante de su hermano mayor. Sif se removía desnuda entre las sabanas, ignorante del amor que se reencontraba una vez más a su lado. Thor comenzó a acariciar el rostro de Loki, deslizando sus dedos suavemente por aquellas sonrojadas mejillas que lo hacían ver inocente y provocador a la vez, se deslizo por sus labios delineando aquellos suaves contornos y Loki con su pequeña mano sostuvo la del mayor y con una ternura casi conmovedora beso sus dedos suavemente uno por uno, pero Loki no sería el mismo si no hubiese un asomo de travesura en sus acciones. Suavemente deslizo la punta de su lengua por los dedos de su hermano y lentamente fue introduciendo uno de ellos en su pequeña boca succionándolo de manera provocadora bajo la mirada atenta y nublada de deseo de su hermano. Repitió esa acción con otros dos dedos y lentamente los saco de sus labios, con la ayuda de su pequeña mano fue moviendo hacia abajo los dedos de su hermano haciendo que estos recorrieran su mentón, su cuello y finalmente su pecho el cual estaba revestido por una fina tela. Thor automáticamente comenzó a acariciar el pecho de su hermano, sintiendo por encima de esa molesta ropa como los rosados pezones se endurecían. Tantos recuerdos se le venían a la mente, recuerdos de la juventud de ambos cuando inocentemente jugaban con el cuerpo del otro, sintiéndose, conociéndose, queriéndose. Su esposa estaba a su lado, él lo sabía pero en ese momento no importaba, nunca importo realmente, el matrimonio fue solo un deber mas. Sif lo sabía y ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo si cada noche cuando el dios la tomaba, este gemía el nombre de su hermano?, sonara cruel, pero ella sabía en lo que se metía, y si no lo sabía debería suponerlo pues era obvio.

Idiotizado por los recuerdos y el deseo, Thor lentamente fue bajando su mano por el pequeño cuerpo de Loki quien aun se encontraba de pie junto a la cama, y sobo su entrepierna de manera dulce, masajeándolo suavemente por encima de la ropa, mientras el pequeño solo soltaba suspiros entrecortados y evitaba gemir cuando su hermano en uno de sus arrebatos y momentos de erótica creatividad deslizaba su brazo por entre los muslos de su hermano y masajeaba fuertemente sus nalgas. Loki tuvo que acercarse un poco más a la cama, apoyarse en el pecho de su hermano y morder sus labios para evitar gemir por la excitación que le provocaba. Thor seguía masajeando su trasero y debido a la forma en que estaban su brazo tambien masajeaba el miembro del más joven. Sabiendo que no podría aguantar mucho mas, Loki subió a horcajadas a la cama y se sentó en el pecho de su hermano recostándose un poco para alcanzar sus labios y besarlo apasionadamente. Mientras Thor seguía recorriendo el flexible y delicado cuerpo con sus grandes y poderosas manos, deslizando de a poco hacia arriba el camisón y dejándolo poco a poco al descubierto. Una vez lo suficientemente arriba, Thor separo a su hermano de sus labios y removió completamente la prenda quedando ambos desnudos. El miembro de Thor estaba completamente erguido -**No recordaba que fuera tan grande.- **Pensaba asustado y excitado el pequeño, pero bueno ¿que mas podía pedir?, si cuando era mayor aquel pedazo de carne ya se veía grande, ahora parecía inhumanamente grande. Loki se volteo encarando aquel monstruo y dejando a la vista de su hermano su pequeña y sonrosada entrada a la cual no dudo en atacar al instante. El dios del caos rejuvenecido tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza para no gemir debido a la hábil lengua de su hermano que lamia y entraba por su pequeño agujero. Para ignorar un poco aquellas sensaciones nuevamente encaro aquel miembro y con sus manos comenzó a masajearlo de arriba abajo, su lengua le ayudaba en aquella labor, lamiendo y ensalivando el tronco, rodeando la cabeza de ese miembro y de a poco metiendo lo que podía a su pequeña boca. Relajo su garganta como recordaba que debía hacerlo**.-La práctica hace al maestro.- **se decía orgulloso el pequeño y lentamente lo fue introduciendo en su boca. No llego ni a la mitad del tronco cuando ya sentía que se le acababa el aire, por lo que decidió ayudarse con las manos para abarcar lo que quedaba y lentamente fue succionando y ensalivando aquel cálido miembro.

.-**No se que abra estado pensando mi yo anterior pero, creo que prefiero definitivamente este martillo al pedazo de metal que tienes junto a la cama.- **Susurraba entre risas el dios de las travesuras a su hermano quien también reía suavemente. **Realmente echaba de menos el curioso humor que mi hermano tiene en estos momentos.- **Pensaba alegre el dios del trueno. Mientras el ave en la ventana solo quería saltar al vacío por la vergüenza.-**No puedo creer que haya dicho eso- **Se lamentaba el ave.

**.-Se que a tu yo anterior también le gustaba mucho "este martillo", no paraba de repetirmelo.- **Reía el dios del trueno **.- Mentira!.- **Replicaba el ave.

**.- hehehe.- **

Thor se inclino y tomo a Loki por la cintura moviéndose suavemente para depositarlo en las suaves y grandes almohadas, cuanto deseaba que Sif no estuviera ahí para manipular a su hermanito a su antojo, pero como no siempre se obtiene lo que quiere y lo último que quiere es que Sif arme un escándalo si los descubren, tiene que hacer las cosas de forma más sigilosa. Separo las piernas de su hermano y acomodo la cabeza entre ellas, lentamente fue lamiendo el juvenil miembro de su hermanito, quien no paraba de retorcerse en los almohadones gimiendo suavemente.

La cama se fue meciendo poco a poco y Sif se removía entre las sabanas. Loki no podía mas, estaba tan excitado que los jadeos que una vez fueron suaves comenzaron a aumentar de intensidad mientras que sus caderas se movían para tener más contacto con la boca de su hermano, generando con eso que la cama también se removiera. Thor dándose cuenta de eso, sujeto firmemente las caderas de su hermano para estabilizarlo y metió dos de sus dedos en la boca de Loki para acallar sus gemidos.

Con esa nueva distracción, Loki decidió entretenerse con los dedos de su hermano, succionándolos y lamiéndolos desesperadamente. Cerraba sus ojos firmemente cuando sentía que iba a venirse y sin poder hacer otra cosa mordió los dedos del dios al momento del orgasmo, acallando un fuerte gemido.

Thor lo encaró, se detuvo a mirar el rostro de su hermano. Era tan hermoso, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios abiertos tratando de coger todo el aire que podía, pequeños hilos de saliva se deslizaban por su mentón, y sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos verdes estaban nublados y anegados de pequeñas lágrimas por la pasión. Sucumbió ante aquella imagen y le beso dulcemente, mientras el pequeño, haciendo uso de la escaza fuerza que le quedaba subió sus brazos y los enredó en el fuerte cuello del mayor.

**.-Thor, aun no te vienes.- **Decía su hermanito cuando se fijo que el miembro de su hermano seguía duro y se rosaba con su abdomen.

**.- No te preocupes Loki.- **Le decía sonriente el mayor besándolo con suavidad.

Loki aparto a su hermano de su cuerpo y se levanto de la cama. Tomo su ropa y miro a su hermano quien mostraba una expresión de desconcierto por el repentino comportamiento del menor. El dios del caos estiro su mano en señal de que quería que la tomara.

**.- Ven hermano**

**.-Pero Loki**

**.-Ven, hermano.- **Insistió mas duramente el menor, a lo que Thor sin saber cómo, accedió a tomar esa pequeña mano que le atrajo para que se levantara. Lentamente Loki fue caminando a la salida con Thor siguiendo sus pasos. Atravesaron la enorme puerta y se dirigieron a otra habitación, era la habitación que una vez le perteneció a Loki en el pasado. Las cosas seguían en su lugar, los estantes enormes repletos de libros, el escritorio enorme de madera oscura, la puerta que accedía al baño privado y justo al medio la enorme cama de sabanas verdes y negras, con detalles dorados.

**.-Loki, pero que…** Calló cuando el menor se recostó en la cama

**.-Thor, tómame.- **Ordeno suavemente el pequeño mientras separaba sus piernas, obvia señal de lo que quería

Thor usando toda su fuerza de voluntad declinó el sugestivo ofrecimiento.

**.-No puedo Loki.**

**.- Por qué?!.- **Pregunto escandalizado el menor

**.-Podría lastimarte, tienes el cuerpo de un niño Loki, podría ser demasiado para ti, podría herirte y eso jamás me lo perdonaría.** Decía tristemente el dios del trueno, desviando su mirada

Loki, no lo había notado, mas bien no lo recordaba, pero Thor tenía razón, las cosas no eran como antes, no podía exigirle que lo penetrara de forma tan fácil, no podían volver a ser uno como tanto añoraba. Sin quererlo, pequeñas lágrimas recorrieron los ojos verdes.

**.-¿Por qué?.-**susurro.-** ¿por que tuvo que ser así?, ¿porque debí renacer con este cuerpo?!.- **grito furioso el niño, furioso consigo mismo, mientras las lagrimas no paraban de caer.

Thor lo miro sorprendido, enternecido y dolido, no soportaba ver a su hermanito tan destrozado, entendía como se sentía, el también quisiera que su cuerpo estuviese adaptado para recibirlo pero no era así, si lo hiciera podría lastimarlo y eso sería una tortura para ambos. Lo que más quería era consolidar aquel acto de amor que empezó como un engaño a su propia esposa.

Su hermano seguía sollozando, desnudo en su cama, cubriendo sus ojos con sus manitos.

Thor se acerco lentamente y Loki subió la mirada anegada por las lagrimas, sorpresivamente su hermano lo beso con intensidad. Impactado Loki no entendía lo que pasaba, hasta que sintió la lengua de su hermano enredándose con la suya, cerró los ojos fuertemente y se dejo llevar. Thor tomo sus caderas y lo volteo dejándolo recostado boca abajo en la cama, posteriormente se inclino dejando su enorme cuerpo encima del pequeño, sosteniéndose con los antebrazos para no aplastarlo.

**-Junta las piernas.-** Ordeno Thor, a lo que su hermano, increíblemente sumiso obedeció.

Thor coloco su enorme miembro entre los muslos del menor, pegado a su trasero y comenzó a moverse

**-Ahhh..ah!..ahhh..-** Gemía el más joven al sentir como ese enorme pedazo de carne se deslizaba entre sus muslos y masajeaba en el proceso sus testículos. Los movimientos se hicieron más salvajes y toda la pasión que tuvieron que reprimir mientras Sif yacía en la cama se fue al olvido una vez estando solos, en la habitación del menor. Es como si el pasado volviera y su historia continuara igual que siempre.

**-Mmh..ahhh, se siente bien Loki.- **Gemía con su gruesa voz el mayor, mientras masajeaba su miembro entre los suaves muslos y aumentaba la velocidad provocando que no solo el pequeño cuerpo, sino también la cama se removieran bruscamente rechinando.

**-Ahhh! Thor!, mas! Dame más!.**

**-ugh!, Loki me vengo!**

**-Lo sé hermano.- **decía sonriente el menor con sus ojos entrecerrados y sudando copiosamente.- **Recuerdo..ahh!. que…mhm casi siempre nos veníamos juntos.- **Cerro los ojos mientras sentía que el orgasmo se avecinaba. El miembro del mayor se endurecía bajo su cuerpo y de pronto ambos estallaron-

**-Ahhh!- **gritaron a la vez

La habitación quedo en silencio y ambos cuerpos quedaron recostados uno encima del otro. Thor y Loki respiraban con dificultad, jadeando en busca del ahora preciado aire, la intensidad del orgasmo los agoto pero eso no tenía ninguna importancia, lo único que estaba en sus mentes era la satisfacción de volver a encontrarse con el ser amado. Tal vez las circunstancias son muy diferentes a lo que habrían deseado, pero estaban juntos y Loki no iba a desaprovechar la segunda oportunidad que tenía en las manos, aunque quien sabe, solo el destino sabrá lo que les depara a ambos.

**-Te amo.- ** Susurro Thor a su hermano, quien ya estaba dormido, le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, se recostó a su lado y acerco el pequeño cuerpo para que se recostara en su pecho.

**-No recuerdo que te quedaras en la habitación cuando dormíamos juntos.** Una conocida voz resonó en la alcoba

Thor miro fijamente al pájaro negro que se posaba en la ventana de la habitación.

**-No podían encontrarnos juntos, por eso me iba.**

Se genero un silencio.

**-Ojala las cosas hubiesen terminado mejor entre los dos.- ** Decía el ave, en su tono se dejaba oír un asomo de tristeza.

**- Te amé y te amaré siempre Loki, no importa el cuerpo que tengas o las veces que reencarnes, no importa si tu esencia o tu titulo te muestren como un demonio entre nosotros, yo siempre te veré como mi hermano…no!…como mi amado.- **

El ave lo miro un momento y desplegando sus alas, siempre elegante, despego alejándose y fundiéndose con ese manto oscuro. Thor le miro irse, se recostó y cayó en un dulce sueño al lado de su amado hermano.

Al día siguiente, Thor, su esposa Sif y sus inseparables amigos se encontraban paseando por los alrededores del palacio, pisando los verdes campos e ideando y rememorando las aventuras que tuvieron y tendrían.

Sif cogida del brazo de Thor, vio como una pequeña silueta vestida de verde se acercaba. Un pequeño niño que ellos bien conocían, de cabellos negros, piel blanca y ojos de un intenso y místico verde llego frente a ellos quienes recelosos lo miraban, todos menos el grandulón bonachón que se había acostumbrado a su presencia e incluso le profesaba un poco de cariño y su hermano que lo veía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

.-**Te estaba buscando Thor!.- **decía emocionado el pequeño.- **encontré algo muy interesante, vamos!**

**.-Muy bien Loki.- **decía sonriente, encantado por la ternura que le profesaba el pequeño que se aferro a su otro brazo con un poco de dificultad debido a su altura.

**.-Pero Thor, se supone que iríamos al pueblo y luego a cazar algo al rio!.- **Replicaba su esposa Sif enfadada

**.- Lo siento Sif, pero también quiero pasar tiempo con Loki.- **Decía mientras se soltaba suavemente del agarre de su esposa y se alejaba con Loki a su lado.

**.- Esto me recuerda los viejos tiempos, es como si siempre fuera Loki el que encabeza las prioridades de Thor.- **Decía Fandral mientras veía a su amigo y al pequeño hechicero alejarse.

Sif los veía alejarse furiosa y su furia se incremento cuando el pequeño Loki volteo su rostro y la observo con una sonrisa autosuficiente, con esa mirada de superioridad con que siempre veía a los que no valían la pena, pero bueno el es Loki, el Dios del Caos, la representación de la elegancia, la destreza y las más oscuras pasiones, el que hechiza hasta el más poderoso de los dioses ¿que mas podían esperar?.


End file.
